A Vampire with a Voice
by RandomShipsForPitchPerfect
Summary: Carmilla Karnstein is the new girl at Barden University. Her roommate is the Beca EFFIN' Mitchell, and her girlfriend Chloe's roommate is Laura Hollis. Carmilla just so happens to like this Laura girl and will do anything to win her heart, and that may mean she needs to join the Barden Bella's and win Laura with her voice. While this is happening will Carmilla keep her secret safe?


Her name was Carmilla Karnstein a brooding, ancient but wicked attractive vampire a couple centuries old. She was transferred to Barden University after being expelled by the dean from Silas University. She had refused to do any actual work and had many complaints by other college students and since the dean was her mom she had to listen.

Why Barden University? Probably because it was away from all the stupid people from Silas. No more ginger twins, no more amazon gingers, and no more stupid 'bros' on campus. This place wasn't too much better though the only thing that could make it worse for the vampire was if there was some annoying music filled Capella groups running around campus like a chicken with its head cut off, the blood spewing everywhere. _'Yum, blood everywhere.'_ The vampire thought as she licked her lips. She had been thinking about all these things in the taxi she had been riding in for the past hour from the airport. She even thought of eating the stupid taxi driver who felt the need to compliment every inch of her body which only made her feel like eating the driver even more.

A couple hours past and many thoughts of eating the driver later, she arrived at her new college. Barden University. She stepped out of the taxi cab and the smell of gross, late-teen, sweaty, and disgusting fumes attacked her nose and she felt like she was going to puke. She went to grab her duffle bag when a preppy blonde girl interrupted her pathway of the trunk.

"Welcome to Barden University! What dorm?" The blonde asked a little to perky for the vampires liking

"Baker Hall." Carmilla growled as she glared at the girl unhappily

As the annoying blonde spoke Carmilla grabbed her duffle bag as the girl explained pointless things to her. The vampire looked around as her eyes landed on a dirty blonde. Carmilla bit her lip and blushed lightly. She liked this dirty blonde girl, so short, so pure, so very innocent looking, she could sink her teeth right into her beautiful, tender ne-

"And! Here is your official B.U rape whistle," the preppy, annoying blonde handed the vampire a whistle and continued to talk. "Don't blow it unless it's actually happening."

Carmilla grabbed the whistle and went to run after the attractive, not annoying, dirty blonde but she lost sight of her. Growling she glared angrily at the annoying blonde and stormed off to Baker Hall. She glanced around the campus quad and breathed slowly as she walked into Baker Hall. She then went and found her dorm room, struggling to open the door but she fidgets with the door handle for a few moments before opening the door to hear music blasting in the room.

"Dad you already came and bothered me once can you please go the hell aw-" The brunette who was playing the music had stopped talking when she faced the vampire. "I'm sorry I thought you were my annoying father. God that's embarrassing. You must be Carmilla…Karn-i-stein?"

"Karnstein, and yeah. I am." Carmilla smirked at the brunette's mistake

"I'm Beca." The girl had smirked back at her and turned down her music, "Beca Mitchell."

The vampire nodded and threw her bag on the bed forcefully and crossed her arms. Looking at her roommate she wasn't disappointed. Beca Mitchell wasn't a bad looking girl either. She was small, fit, and very alternative looking which Carmilla liked about her. The girl wore a lot of eye-liner maybe she could borrow some from her. _'I could borrow a lot of things from this girl, she is just like me.'_ Carm was pulled from her thoughts when the door swung open. _'Hello, privacy! Guess Barden isn't too different from Silas after all…'_

"Hey Beca?" A soft, angelic voice cut through the air from the door which caught the vampires attention

She looked over to see a very attractive ginger. _'Well maybe I should call amazon and ginger twins down here and they could have a ginger party.'_ She thought, ' _tall like Danny the annoying amazon, but not too tall so it wasn't uncomfortable. She didn't sound annoying like Lafontaine but she did look friendly like Perry.'_ Carmilla found that she liked the girl already and she didn't even know who she was. She did look bubbly and fun though it was odd she knew Beca because well, she could be her complete opposite.

"What's up Chlo?" The tiny alternative girl asked, "Oh fuck!" Beca laughed and looked between Chloe and her vampire. "Meet my new roommate who isn't at all creepy this year Carmilla."

"Nice to meet you Carmilla," the ginger smiled at her. "I'm Chloe Beale. Beca's girlfriend."

"Damn." Carmilla raised her eyebrows

"What?" Beca looked at Carmilla and tilted her head

"You've got a hot girlfriend!" The vampire laughed as did her roommate, Chloe just laughed and looked down with a shy blush across her cheeks

"Well thank you Carmilla," Chloe commented quickly and turned her attention to her girlfriend. "You should meet my new roommate. She's a journalist and her name is Laura."

Carmilla looked at them and tilted her head as they talked about Chloe coming over for dinner with her roommate. She sat there wondering if she would have any say but she was never asked, Chloe went over to Beca and kissed her gently before leaving. Beca then turned to look at Carmilla with a shy smile.

"So that was my girlfriend, I met her at the activities fair last year when I was a freshman." The girl smiled, "then she invaded my shower and forced me to sing her lady jam."

Carmilla chuckled and looked at Beca with a sly smirk

"She did it to get me to sing in her Capella group," Beca smirked. "Let me tell you Carm, it worked."

Carmilla laughed harder and nodded, "I wouldn't mind a hot girl jumping into my shower and forcing me to audition. Just not a group filled with lesbians singing girly shit."

"Hey! It isn't girly 'shit' anymore. I took over and now it is aca-awesome!" Beca countered before groaning, "oh god that sounded so queerballs."

Carmilla just laughed at the girl and shook her head, making a whipping motion towards Beca.

"I am not whipped Carm." Beca pouted

"You so are Becs. Aca-Believe it." Carmilla laughed

Beca spun her swivel chair and rolled over closer to her roommate. She looked at Carmilla closely and hummed quietly. Suddenly the girl stopped humming and beamed looking at her roommate with a wide grin.

"Have you ever considered singing in a Capella group? The Barden Bella's need more girls." Beca grinned looking at Carmilla pleadingly

"I don't know Beca, I barely sing. I don't even think I'm that good." The vampire confessed, but didn't lie

"Can I see your phone?" Beca asked holding out her hand, not really giving the girl a choice

Carmilla groaned and got her phone from her purse and unlocked it before handing it to Beca. Watching the brunette Carmilla hoped she'd stay out of the photos section, she had taken pictures of herself and her fangs were very visable, the blood dripping from her mouth didn't help. That'd definitely be hard to explain so she watched the girl go through her phone closely. Nervous, Carmilla spoke up.

"W-What are you doing there Beca?" She asked quietly

"Looking at your most played song so I can hear you sing weirdo. What do you think I'm doing? Scrolling through pictures to find some revealing secret of yours?" Beca laughed and clicked the Music app on Carmilla's phone

The vampire started to sweat nervously, like really sweat. Beca had joked about something that scared Carmilla. She had let out a nervous laugh which made Beca look up a little suspiciously but quickly glanced back down to see Carmilla's most played song was _'Centuries, by Fall Out Boy'_ and she handed back the girls phone back with a small smile.

"Sing it for me. You listen to it a lot so you must have sung it maybe a half of the times you listened to it." Beca said slowly, "I believe you can do it so let's go Carmilla. I'll play the keyboard and you sing."

Beca and pushed herself back and the swivel chair rolled back to her electric keyboard. She turned it on and fixed the volume so it was loud enough and played a few notes before glancing over at her nervous roommate. Carmilla nodded slowly and got up to stand beside Beca. Breathing out slowly Beca played the first few keys of the song and sang the songs backup vocals.

* * *

 _ **Du du du du-du du du**_

 _ **Du du du du du-du du du**_

* * *

Beca smiled towards Carmilla and nodded with encouragement

* * *

 _ **Some legends are told**_

 _ **Some turn to dust or to gold**_

 _ **But you will remember me**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **And just one mistake**_

 _ **Is all it will take.**_

 _ **We'll go down in history**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **Mummified my teenage dreams**_

 _ **No, it's nothing wrong with me**_

 _ **The kids are all wrong,**_

 _ **The story's all off**_

 _ **Heavy metal broke my heart**_

 _ **Come on, come on and let me in**_

 _ **The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints**_

 _ **And this is supposed to match**_

 _ **The darkness that you felt**_

 _ **I never meant for you to fix yourself**_

* * *

Carmilla sang out the lyrics and smiled, her voice clear and strong. Beca smiled and gave her a thumbs up quickly as she continued to play the keyboard.

* * *

 _ **And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name**_

 _ **'Cause I was only born inside my dreams**_

 _ **Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you**_

 _ **'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia**_

 _ **And you're a cherry blossom**_

 _ **You're about to bloom**_

 _ **You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon**_

* * *

Beca then joined Carmilla in the second chorus.

* * *

 _ **Some legends are told**_

 _ **Some turn to dust or to gold**_

 _ **But you will remember me, remember me for centuries**_

 _ **And just one mistake**_

 _ **Is all it will take, we'll go down in history**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **We've been here forever**_

 _ **And here's the frozen proof**_

 _ **I could scream forever**_

 _ **We are the poisoned youth**_

 _ **Some legends are told**_

 _ **Some turn to dust or to gold**_

 _ **But you will remember me, remember me for centuries**_

 _ **And just one mistake**_

 _ **Is all it will take, we'll go down in history**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

* * *

Right when the girls finished the final notes, the door opened and Chloe came in.

"Woah that was really good." The ginger smiled and held the door open.

Following the ginger was the dirty blonde Carmilla was drooling over earlier when she was getting her stuff. Carm felt paralyzed by her gaze, a smile spread across the dirty blonde's lips as the vampire swallowed hard.

"You have a lovely voice," the girl said with a blush

Carmilla went to nod as Chloe spoke up

"Carmilla this is Laura Hollis. She is my new roommate!"

Carmilla realized in that very moment, she fell for Laura Hollis. Her roommate Beca's, girlfriend's, roommate. _'How ironic.'_


End file.
